Kil'jaeden (tactics)
:This article contains information on how to defeat Kil'jaeden in the Sunwell Plateau raid. For character biography, see Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden is the last boss in the Sunwell Plateau raid instance. Anveena, Kalecgos, and the Blue Dragonflight play a role in this encounter. Kil'jaeden is likely to the most powerful boss implemented in the game now that the Sunwell Plateau instance is released. On May 20th, the 3rd gate of the Sunwell Plateau was brought down on US Servers unlocking the encounter.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2008/may/kjgate.jpg The first world "kill" on Kil'jaeden was made by SK Gaming on May 25 2008. Strategy From what we know through the audio files, there are 5 phases, therefore it is presumed that the 3 Hand of the Deceiver summoners are phase 1, similar to phase 1 of Magtheridon. Throughout phase 1, 2, and 3, Kalecgos is flying from high above attacking Kil'jaeden with arcane bolts. Phase 1 3 Hand of the Deceivers - ~200k HP - Decent agro range, have instant cast shadowbolt volley, hit for a decent amount too, stunnable. Separate them across the room as much as possible. Also open up portals from which fel imps spawn, who do a lot of damage, but have less than 5000 HP. Phase 2 Kil'jaeden arrives in a blaze of glory (literally). He has a plethora of abilities at his disposal. He isn't tankable, and is constantly doing ranged spell damage on random targets. * Soul Flay - Kil'jaeden's version of Mind Flay, which he might choose to keep focusing on the same target over and over (seems to not be aggro-based however, as healers are targeted at times). * Legion Lightning - 2 second cast, chain lightning ability that hits 5 targets for about 1800 damage. * Fire Bloom - A fire DoT on random targets that hit for about 1900 damage every second. Not dispellable. Throughout the fight, Shadow orbs appear and similar to the Teron Gorefiend encounter, are constantly shooting shadowbolts (up to 3 bolts within 1 second), they are targetable, and have about 200k HP, they fly around in a circle around Kil'jaeden. Most significantly about phase 2, about a minute into it, He starts to cast Shadow Spike, and starts to launch out large Shadow Bolts, which are like Void Reaver orbs, avoid them. Last 30 seconds. At the same time, creates 5 mirror copies of one person in the raid, they look identical to the target (weapons/shapeshifting included), have all of the class's abilities at their disposal despite their possible appearance (shadow priest lookalike casting smite for example), can deal an incredible amount of physical damage (2k on plate per hit per mirror) and their casts do considerable damage. These mirror images are not CC'able in any way (not even cyclone), but do have normal agro mechanics. Phase 3 At some point, Kil'jaeden will begin to channel dark energy, covering himself in his wings, at the end of the cast, it will hit the entire room for ~50,000 shadow damage. Orbs The orbs allow a raid member to become a blue dragon for a time, giving them a number of abilities, including a frost breath attack. Most significantly however is their "dome" ability, which creates a purple dome in about a 15 yard circumference, mitigating damage for anyone inside the dome. This is likely how how to survive the 50k blast from Kil'jaeden. Loot Quotes The following quotes are major spoilers for the encounter. Kil'jaeden Orders (before the encounter): *All my plans have led to this! *Stay on task! Do not waste time! *I have waited long enough! *Fail me, and suffer for eternity! *Drain the girl! Drain her power until there is nothing but a vacant shell! Emerge: *The expendible have perished... So be it! Now I shall succeed where Sargeras could not! I will bleed this wretched world and secure my place as the true master of the Burning Legion. The end has come! Let the unraveling of this world commence! Battle: *Chaos! *Destruction! *Oblivion! Kill: *Another step towards destruction! *(Eredun) Mirror: *Who can you trust? *The enemy is among you. Phase 4: *I will not be denied! This world shall fall! Phase 5: *Do not harbor false hope. You cannot win! 10% Health (Enrage: *Ragh! The powers of the Sunwell turn against me! What have you done? What have you done?!* AFTER Aveena sacrifices herself. Death: *(Grunting noises) Kalecgos Intro: *You are not alone. The Blue Dragonflight shall help you vanquish the Deceiver. Orbs: *I will channel my power into the orbs, be ready! *I have empowered another orb! Use it quickly! *Another orb is ready! Make haste! *I have channeled all I can! The power is in your hands! Anveena and Kalecgos *Anveena: I serve only the master now. *Kalec: Anveena, you must awaken, this world needs you! *Anveena: But I'm... lost. I cannot find my way back. *Kalec: You must let go! You must become what you were always meant to be! The time is now, Anveena! *Anveena: Kalec...? Kalec? *Kalec: Anveena, I love you! Focus on my voice, come back for me now! Only you can cleanse the Sunwell! *Anveena: The nightmare is over, the spell is broken! Goodbye, Kalec, my love! *Kalec: Yes, Anveena! Let fate embrace you now! Encourage: *Kalec: Goodbye, Anveena, my love. Few will remember your name, yet this day you change the course of destiny. What was once corrupt is now pure. Heroes, do not let her sacrifice be in vain. *Kalec: Strike now, heroes, while he is weakened! Vanquish the Deceiver! References External links Category:Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:Eredar Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs